Thy Last Battle
by PercabethFTW
Summary: Don't worry guys, it's Percabeth, only in an OC's pov. So Hercules leads a quest and chooses 3 people. Or is it only 3?


_**OC's POV. **_

"GET OUT, NOW!" It didn't sound like much of an order, but I obeyed anyhow.

Still, unimpressed, I turned around and smirked. "If you're going to be any match for Kronos, then you'd better work your bottom off this summer."

Dionysus was a very powerful god, but definitely, he lacked the brains. Last time I tested him, he would keep slashing and slashing, but falling for the side-step-let-him-attack-and-then-catch-his-sword trick, and eventually, I broke his blade.

Without any competition, this summer would be like watching a snail race. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was taking on another quest this year. Percy came to camp 3 years ago, Annabeth and Luke had introduced him to the camp and they were the best-of-friends, until Luke befriended him, of course. Percy was a great swordsman, we could've been good friends, but I was on my "secret mission" and I couldn't reveal my identity to anyone except for Zeus, and the "all-so-powerful" Dionysus.

I dazzled off into a day-dream, picturing Zeus getting embarrassed by the other gods, because he lost his Master-Bolt, again.

_Meet me immediately. _Zeus yelled in my mind, I hated when that happened. But something b-a-a-a-a-d must've occurred if he was that angry. Maybe he knew my day-dreams?

I felt honoured. This might be the day, that I'll actually be allowed to the Cloud Express.

I scanned the flashing pile of fluff before me. "Yo! Zeus! Isn't your express supposed to be comfortable?" I teased.

Thunder roamed the sky. _Do not address your lord with slang._

The corners of my mouth rose. It was incredibly entertaining to play with gods. I leaped onto the cloud, and it started to ascend.

Afterwards, I tried many times to explain what it felt like, but all I could feel was the adrenaline rush, and the physical pain of going blind, almost. My peripheral vision started to contract, I could barely keep my eyes open from the wind blasting toward me. After half a second, I realized that I wasn't even breathing. So much for being honoured, this was more of a punishment.

I was impressed, out of all the buildings I've been in, Zeus's was probably the most majestic, most unusual. "Wow." My eyes rolled around the castle. I found the doorway and waved my hand across a blue lightning symbol. The symbol flashed twice. "You may pass." The gate opened.

"There he is." The badly shaved, yellow-haired god pointed at me. Zeus was definitely the one for looks.

A dark-haired man sitting right beside him stared me in the eye.

"He doesn't seem any tougher than the last ones you sent me." The man snorted. He had a strong Greek accent, mixed with an American one. (A/N-I'm not trying to be offensive in any way. P)

"Hercules, you have not seen a young half-blood like this, nor will you ever."

"Hercules?" I questioned. I was stunned, my muscles tensed. Zeus told me stories about how he could defeat anyone, any god, any monster.

"Young half-blood, please address me as 'Mr.Hercules'."

"I am honoured, Mr.Hercules."

"Well, enough with the blabbering. Hercules, you may test him." Zeus smirked, almost breaking into hysterics, he looked at me and whispered. _Do you think you can win now, big-fat-ego-kid?_

"Oh, uhh…Zeus, can I borrow a sword?" I was definitely not going to use _Sound-Slasher_, Riptides brother, if I showed Hercules that, he would definitely go hard on me, and I'd never win.

But winning was a possibility. If Hercules was that confident into beating half-bloods, he might underestimate me. I could pretend to fight pathetically, and then I would easily strike him unexpectedly. I calmed myself down, the fight was about to begin.

"You may have 3 turns." Hercules grinned.

He was going to under-estimate me, definitely.

I decided that if he would give me 3 chances, I would use my first two turns to take down his guard, and the third one to pull a trick.

My blade slashed down at his chest, easily, he side-dodged it and caught my sword.

"That was your first, and that was fairly weak." Hercules criticized.

I hid my smile with a frown. I stroked, this time aiming for his head. Again, with ease, The Legend blocked the attack, turned his body, flipped his sword above mine, and ripped my sword away.

Never had I seen anyone do a block-counter so fast before. But this was the real Hercules, of course he can do the impossible.

"Zeus, you seem to have given me a weakling to test. That's your second." Hercules had a _really big_ ego.

Now this was my chance. I fell down and swept at his dark-brown boots, Hercules smashed his sword down, interfering with my attack, but that was his first mistake. My blade swiftly climbed up to his handle, I flipped my sword sideways and started grinding his blade back to himself. Unexpectedly, he spun and crouched, letting my sword sweep back. Hercules retreated his weapon and slashed at my legs. Instead of jumping, I pulled blade back and jammed it between Hercules and me.

_Cling_. Sparks flew in the air. I side-stepped into him with caution not to let his sword strike. He fell back a few steps but then propelled his weight with his blade. _Amazing. _Focusing deeply on my left arm, he stroke, I blocked only on instinct. _Uh oh, _I thought. Swiftly, Hercules spun his sword and knocked mine out of my palms.

He was sweating, from the embarrassment that he almost lost to a half-blood, and the fact that he just pulled off a gazillion impossible tricks, well only two, but those were pretty crazy!

"Talented young man, almost tricked me." He scowled.

"Well?" Zeus asked, waiting for the answer.

"The two people who passed so far are powerful and intelligent, but, _this one's_ different." Hercules seemed to hesitate with his answer.

"Then let them have a match, I suppose." The Greek god stormed.

"That might be interesting indeed."

"Annabeth, I won't die, seriously." The voice was familiar.

"He'll kill you! You can't win Percy." Annabeth cried.

"Zeus already told us, it's not a life or death fight, it's just to test my capabilities." Percy replied.

The dark-haired boy stepped outside. There he was, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I was confused, Zeus had forbidden _me_ to reveal my identity, but now _he_ had revealed it.

"Percy, it's nice to meet you." I grinned.

"You too, although I don't know who you are." He flashed a smile.

Hercules stepped in. "Actually Zeus, I don't think they need to fight, it'd just be a waste of time. Let the quest begin."

"Zeus! I still have my q-" I cut myself off, I couldn't reveal this information.

"Don't worry child, this is priority." He sneered.

"You are dismissed!" Thunder roared.


End file.
